


Pink

by FlashyArrowGirl



Series: Our Happy Ending [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babies, Daddy!Oliver, F/M, Kid Fic, Oneshot, Stay-At-Home Dad Oliver, mommy!felicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 10:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10242500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashyArrowGirl/pseuds/FlashyArrowGirl
Summary: Oliver finds himself sat in his daughter's bedroom getting his fingernails painted while Felicity is at work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored again so I'm just going to leave this here. Please enjoy. P.S For people who may have read my other stories with the same kids in or even this one, I have changed the names of some of children, I'm not gonna change them again :)

**_~Pink~_ **

 

_Oliver's POV_

Never ever in my life did I think that I would be sat on the floor of my three-year-old daughter's bedroom, getting my finger nails painted bright _pink. Pink of all colors_. Lily was mine and Felicity's middle child. She was the only girl and had two brothers and a step-brother so whilst Felicity was at work, it was my job to keep Lily entertained.

As soon as I had gotten Archibald, our ten-month-old baby boy, to sleep, Lily had ran into his nursery demanding that she gets to paint my fingernails. Of course, because she was so adorable, I had agreed to it. I shouted down to William, my fourteen year old son, to keep an eye on Tommy, who was six, who was in playing in the garden with our puppy and to also keep an eye on Archie, who was asleep.

When I walked into Lily very pink bedroom, she was sat on her rug with a range of pink, purple, glitter and shiny nail paints. Great.

"Daddy!" Lily shouted. "Look at all of these pretty colors that Grammy Donna got me!" Oh yes, I'd forgotten that Donna had bought her almost $100 worth of nail varnish.

"They're so pretty, Baby Girl." I replied, Lily was definitely a daddy's girl. When Lily was a baby, she would always be extremely clingy towards me. I had absolutely loved. I hadn't been there for Will when he was a baby for many different reasons and when Tommy had been born, he was very attached to Felicity and that had made me feel like I had done something wrong. When Tommy had grown up a little, he had started to like me more. But me and Tommy had never been as close as me and Lily. Archie, however was a different story. He liked anyone.

"What color do you want, Daddy?" Lily asked.

"Do you have green?" I requested. Please say she had anything other than pink.

"No, Daddy. Why would I have green? Green is a boy color!" Lily exclaimed.

"What colors do you have, Lils?"

"I have dark pink, light pink, sparkly pink, shiny pink." Liliana replied. So pink it was.

"Do you have anything other than pink?" I asked. Please say yes.

"Purple?"

"I think I'll have sparkly pink please." I said. Remember, Oliver. This was for your baby girl.

"That's my favorite! You're going to look so pretty, Daddy." Lily said. "Then, I can paint William's and Tommy's nails too!"

Seeing Lily so excited was such a great sight. I wasn't used to it. It had only been a week since Felicity had gone back to work. Me and Felicity had decided after Archie was born that I was going to stay at home with the kids and Felicity was going to stay at work. Felicity had always been very protective over her babies so she had refused to go back to work until Archie was at least ten-months. I was excited to spend time with my children.

"Thank you, Baby." I replied. I was about to be made pretty by my toddler.

"Okay, Dad, you have to keep your hands very still so I don't mess it up." Liliana told me very seriously. She was just like her mother. How did a three-year-old even know how to do this. With one hand, Lily held my giant hand so she could steady me while she used the other one to carefully paint. Just as she had started to paint my thumb, her bedroom door swung open. It was Tommy.  
  
I moved my head to the side to see my six-year-old son standing there with his head tilted. "Lily, why are you painting Dad's nails?"

"Because he wanted them done." Lily shot back. My daughter was sassy. She definitely was her mother's child.

"I'm sorry, I asked." Tommy responded.

"Hey Tommy." Lily sang with a smile.

"No way."

"Please!" Lily pleaded.

"No."

"Tommy!"

"No!"

"Daddy!" Lily cried out. It looks like Tommy was also getting his nails painted too.

"Come on, Tommo. Do it for your sister." I said in the nicest way possible. I was determined to get Tommy pink and sparkly too. Tommy just stared at me. "Tommy, come on."

"Ugh! Fine." Tommy moaned, finally giving in.

"Yay! My two beautiful boys," Lily cheered, she was so adorable.

After about an hour of nail painting, Lily had finally finished. Me and Tommy both had sparkly pink finger nails on both of our hands. I was surprised that Tommy had actually sat threw all of it for his little sister. I was proud of him for making her happy.

"You two are definitely my beautiful boys now." Lily screeched in happiness.

"I though that they were my beautiful boys." A familiar voice said from behind us. It was Felicity. She was standing in the door way with Archie on her hip.

"Mommy!" Tommy and Lily both shouted as they ran over to her.

"So, you've been painting Daddy and Tommy?" Felicity asked.

"Yup." Lily replied. "It was super fun!"

"Well that's good." Felicity replied. "You two need to go downstairs now and get ready for dinner."

"Okay, come on Lily." Tommy said grabbing his sister's hand.

"You're very pretty." Felicity smirked over to me. "It suits you well. It suits, Dada, doesn't it Archy?"

"Pretty!" Archie shouted.

I loved my life so much.

 

_**~The End~** _

**Author's Note:**

> I know that it's a short one but it was fun to write. So guys, I'm taking in promps if anyone wants to give me something to write about. I like writing short stories so if anyone does want to then please either comment down below or you can message me on my twitter @thatsmyhalstead. I would be very grateful. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
